


It isn't bursting into song in Central Park...

by TheMGMouse



Series: Tiny Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Seung-Gil doesn't have a reason why he keeps running away, but maybe he shouldn't... next time - for sure.
Series: Tiny Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703887





	It isn't bursting into song in Central Park...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Seung-Gil... I hope it's not too bad ><  
> Other than that, I am pretty much just writing as I figure out the chapters.  
> Anything for the great excuse to listen to good music :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ~  
> Banana 🍌  
> ps. The chapters will get happier if you feel they aren't :)

"So…? Will you?" Sara laughed aloud, cheeks rosy, and eyes bright… god, he wished he could take a picture and save this in his memories forever… but that would be weird… and perverted, right?

"Will I what?" Michelle laughed. 

"Danceeeee!!" Sara laughed, pulling him into the square, dodging people as they went. 

"Haha, of course!" Michelle laughed, the two of them began waltzing around, singing a song in Italian together … spinning each other in a circumference that was ever-changing. And not even worth calculation.

"Oh! Hey - you! "Sara called, darn... she caught him. 

He stopped… in his tracks - was she calling out - to him?  
Sara was talking to him? 

"Sara.. come on - let's keep dancing," Michelle said, gently pulling on her arm. 

"Do you want to dance?"  
He didn't have to turn around to see it… Sara's hand, outstretched, that smile, those eyes…  
Yes, Sara was talking to him. 

"Sara, this might be our last time in Central Park - let's enjoy it!" Michelle said.

It would be his first and last… who knows when he'd get the chance to get back to the USA for a skating competition?  
Maybe he should enjoy it more...? 

"Hold on a second, Mickey." Sara's voice again, she was walking away from her brother and closer to him… why would she do that - didn't they have some sort of thing going on? 

His breath caught as he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. What was this-

"Ah.. would you like to dance with me?" Sara asked, smiling… she's always smiling.  
He looked at her. He wanted to, but Michelle was there… he wouldn't, couldn't do this. 

"Why would I?" He cleared his throat, "I have - many places to be." He shifted the backpack on his back before adding, "Sorry…" 

"Aw, come on a few minutes?" Sara asked, moving in front of him, "Mickey can hold your bag for you?" 

"No - look, I don't want to." 

"What- why not?" Sara asked. 

Seung-Gil looked down. He didn't have an answer to that, "I…"  
"Yeah?" 

"I just don't want to…" He finished before walking away, trying to hold back the feeling overwhelming him.


End file.
